


Matsuda's Pregame Despair

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bikinis, Bondage, Creampie, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Mind Control, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Matsuda wakes up tied to a chair, with a pain in his side and his body all wrong. He doesn't remember a thing after his Hope's Peak Acceptance letter, and a good friend is missing from his mind. Who are his captors, and why on earth are they in bikinis? Questions, questions; will he even remember the answers?A commission from a client who wants to remain anonymous, sent in an alternate universe where Matsuda isn't killed, and where Tsumugi inexplicably exists alongside the DR Zero cast.





	Matsuda's Pregame Despair

Yasuke Matsuda awoke to near darkness. He awoke to his head feeling like it was full off lead, and his body slumped into an uncomfortable plastic chair. But most of all, he awoke to the throbbing pain in his side. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the gloom as he pulled himself into a comfortable position. Too much wriggling sent a tiny lance of pain through his abdomen, so he was forced to ease himself upright. An act made harder by his hands being tied behind his back. He tugged them gently; plastic zip-ties, holding his hands together and latched to a low bar on the back of the seat. Someone clearly didn’t want him to leave.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he realised he was also stark naked.

He groaned, closing his eyes and wincing. His head was… fuzzy. He hated that he couldn’t quite place the feeling. He wasn’t tired, and he didn’t have a headache. But there was something sluggish about him. Something off. He shook his head, the chair rattling a little beneath him. The first thing he needed to figure out was how he got here. Which was going to be a lot harder than expected; the last thing he remembered was just before he entered… what was the name again? Hope’s Peak? 

Yeah, that was it. Hope’s Peak Academy. 

He’d been scouted out by the legendary academy –the symbol of hope for the entire world- and granted the title of Ultimate Neurologist. A well-deserved title, he thought. He hadn’t dedicated his life to it for nothing. He remembered the scouting process, and meeting the headmaster. And he remembered telling someone about it too. But… he wracked his brain. He told someone. Someone who got excited. Someone close to him, someone he knew he had been good friends with for his whole life. Someone who trusted him. But he couldn’t picture them; couldn’t remember their face or name. Was he... becoming like his mother? No, that wasn’t possible. Something else was going on here.

He squinted into the gloom, looking down at his body. He hadn’t been mistaken; he was naked. Naked save for the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his abdomen, a large patch of gauze stained brown and burgundy by what he assumed was blood. A cut? Or maybe a stab wound. Either way, it was something he should really remember happening. And there was more; he wasn’t one to neglect himself, but his body was… different. Bigger than he remembered, with much stronger tone. He wasn’t an Adonis, but his muscles were still respectable. More than that, even. And definitely much larger than he remembered. His hair didn’t seem any different from its usual shaggy black self. The hair on his head, at least. Someone had meticulously shaved his body. His chest and legs were smooth, and even his armpits felt unusually clear. He gently opened his legs and peeked down; yep, every inch. 

Clearly some time had passed since his acceptance. So why didn’t he remember?

Trauma seemed likely, given his condition. But that just raised more questions.

His surroundings only confused things. The dimness didn’t reveal much, but he could tell he was in a large room full of strange machines. Some looked like server racks, or stacks of computers. Little lights would flicker wildly, casting faint cyan glows across the room. Another, to his left, was some sort of docking bay; the figure in the centre resembling a squat, round humanoid. It almost looked like a giant teddy bear. The floor was bare concrete, smooth under his feet. He couldn’t see behind him, but it looked as if there was only one door. It was large, and seemed metallic. Heavy duty, going by the rivets. And it was directly opposite him. Perfect for a dramatic entrance, or an intimidation tactic.

Suddenly the room was full of bright light.

Matsuda winced, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the dancing shapes. Something clunked and clicked mechanically behind him. 

“Good morning, Matsuda!” Came a female voice with a sing-song tilt.

Two pairs of footsteps padded their way across the floor, moving round either side of him as he tried to blink the room back into sight. Clearly there had been a door behind him, and whoever it was that had walked in was likely his captors. Their blurred silhouettes gradually came into focus, and Matsuda blinked again, just to make sure he was seeing things properly.  
They were two girls, both on the far ends of their teenaged years. One was tall, her rose gold hair tied in two enormous pigtails either side of her head, and held herself with confidence. The other was much shyer, her face hidden partially behind her long, blue hair and her rounded glasses. As odd as it was to be at the mercy of girls his age, what was even odder was their clothing; both were in skimpy swimsuits. The blonde’s hourglass figure was barely covered by a small black bikini, exposing the obvious care and attention she had put into her toned body. The too-small swimsuit was digging slightly into the flesh around her plump arse, and her ample chest was practically spilling out of the top. Her companion could also be described as hourglass, but whereas the blonde’s focus was her chest the blue-haired girls’ was on her hips: they flared out like a fertility idol’s and curved into a pair of large, soft thighs. Her swimsuit covered even less: it was a blue slingshot, the tiny scraps of fabric covering her nipples and crotch threatening to fall away at any moment.

Matsuda was beginning to wonder if he had somehow walked into someone’s wet dream.

“So… how’re you feeling, Yasuke?” The blonde said.

“Exactly how you’d expect,” He said with as much venom as he could muster, “Who are you, and how do you know my name?”

“Aw, you don’t remember me?” She pouted.

“I don’t think I could forget someone with a voice as grating as yours.”

“Are you sure? Because I remember an awful lot about you…”

“So you’re a stalker, then?”

“Ooh, a good guess! But wrong,” The blonde’s smile was catlike; almost predatory, “The last thing you remember is being accepted into Hope’s Peak, right?”

“I- How did you know that?” He tried to sit up, wincing as his side throbbed.

“Careful, we wouldn’t want that wound to reopen,” The blonde said, “I’m surprised, Yasuke. I would have thought you’d at least remember your fellow students.”

“Students? So you’re both Ultimates?”

“That’s right! This is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer,” The blonde one said, gesturing towards the blue-haired girl like she was a gameshow prize. Tsumugi smiled shyly, her hands hovering in front of her near-naked crotch and breasts. It was clear she was simultaneously trying not to stare at his naked frame and gleefully devouring every inch of it with her eyes.

“And I’m Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista! Ta da!” Junko finished, posing for dramatic effect.

“Are you sure Ultimate Bimbo isn’t more appropriate?” Matsuda said.

“Ooh, harsh! But it is true that fashionista isn’t my real talent. Don’t tell anyone, but…” –suddenly, her entire demeanour changed; she stood straight and proper, but with a touch of the sultry. Somehow she acquired a pair of glasses and singular ponytail- “In actuality, I am the Ultimate Analyst. The fashionista talent is merely a cover I used during my time at Hope’s Peak Academy to hide my true potential from the faculty,” –She changed again, her eyes big and wide with her hands held cutely in front of her face- “And it totally worked, too! They didn’t suspect a thing from little old me.”

“Didn’t?” Matsuda said, “So you’ve already graduated.”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Junko slipped back into the first persona, “Well, not exactly graduated. There was a teeny tiny little incident that got in the way. An incident you helped me with, Yasuke.”

“Somehow, I doubt that I’d ever willingly work with an ugly airhead like you.”

“Wow, you really don’t remember. Not that I’m surprised, of course. I wouldn’t expect anything but perfection from the Ultimate Neurologist.”

Matsuda tensed. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re a smart boy, you work it out,” Junko said, leaning over him and dangling her breasts inches from his face.

“Clearly Hope’s Peak is the connection,” He said, trying to ignore her body’s proximity. He could feel the warmth come off her, mixed with the faintest scent of strawberries. “And if you’re referring to my talent… then you’ve been using my research. I don’t remember meeting you, but I guess whatever I was working on has something to do-“

“Yep, that’s right! I erased your memory!” Junko cried.

“Hey, what happened to letting me work it out?”

"Oh, yeah. I got bored…” She said, twirling her hair between her fingers depressively, “But you’re wrong about one thing… we didn’t meet at Hope’s Peak.”

“That’s the only place I can see myself getting anywhere near someone like you.”

“Hmm… let me guess…” -She swapped into the professional persona- “You’re struggling to remember a dear childhood friend, aren’t you?”

Matsuda clenched his teeth, but said nothing. If this bitch was saying what he thought-

“Well, wonder no more! That dear, beloved friend of yours is none other than… me! Junko Enoshima! Or Ryoko Otonashi, but I doubt you remember her either.”

“Bullshit.”

“Aw, but I swear it’s the truth!” She tried to pull out the big eyes again.

“Stop saying idiotic crap like that!” He shouted.

“Well… how else do you explain all the little changes, huh?”

Matsuda gritted his teeth. It was true; memory loss would explain all the inconsistencies he’d noticed. But targeted memory loss… that kind of technology was dangerous. Did he really have a hand in that? “Even if we assume for a moment that it’s true, why would you do that?”

“Oh, that’s easy; I had to erase all of that so you wouldn’t realise my body double wasn’t me in the killing game.”

“What the hell is a killing game?”

“Whoopsie! Spoilers!” Junko giggled, “Oh well, cats out of the bag now. If it makes you feel better, though, it was really painful to erase all those good times. Knowing that my dearest friend wouldn’t remember a single thing about me... none of the times we cried or laughed together… all of it gone at the push of a button… it hurt so much. It just... filled me up with so much h-hah… wonderful despair…” She hugged herself tightly, shaking as her breathing turned ragged. 

“Were you dropped on your head as a child, or is the brain-damage recent?” Matsuda turned to Tsumugi, “And where do you fit in all of this?”

“H-huh? Oh!” She snapped out of her ogling, “I-I’m just an assistant. I loved watching Junko’s work at Hope’s Peak… the way she manipulated the entire reserve course into rampaging against the main course was beautiful! And then the despair of them afterwards… all of them simultaneously committing suicide! It was such a wonderful ending to Hope’s Peak!”

“Ending? Suicide?! Just what are you blabbering on about?”

“The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History,” Junko said, her eyes wild; like they were staring into some other world, “The complete destruction of the symbol of hope that plunged the whole world into a spiral of despair… Now there’s just one last thing to do –one last nail in the coffin of Hope’s Peak Academy! And you’re going to help me hammer it in. Or, rather… you already have.”

“You’re talking about that killing game, aren’t you?” He snarled.

“Bingo,” She grinned, “I’ve already used your memory erasing technology on the 78th class of Hope’s Peak. They won’t remember a thing about me, the Tragedy or even all the happy memories they had together. Just like you! Then I’ll lock them up in the old school building and wait for them to start killing.”

“And where do I fit in all of this? Am I going to participate?”

“Yep! It’ll be great; since you’re the only one not from class 78, you’ll be ever so suspicious. You might even be the first death! Ah… It’ll be so tragic when you finally go…” She hugged herself tightly, shivering with obvious pleasure, “Assuming Mukuro doesn’t screw it up first, of course.”

“Mukuro?”

“Ugh, my stupid twin sister. See, I’m on the official class roster, but I can’t be the mastermind and risk getting murdered. So… I’m subbing her in instead! Disguised, of course,” She slowly walked behind the shy girl, before lunging forward and viciously squeezing Tsumugi’s breasts.

“A-ah! J-Junko!” Tsumugi squirmed, biting her lip and shuddering.

“I was going to use Miss Shirogane and her cosplay talent at first, but her proportions are all wrong! These tits are nice and all, but they just can’t hold a candle to mine.” 

“I-I told you I could p-pad them…”

“And if someone finds out? All it’d take is one little squeeze…”

“I’m not that kind of girl!”

“You got in this outfit without much persuading,” -Junko’s hands slowly slid down Tsumugi’s exposed skin, cupping and groping her curves- “And don’t think I haven’t seen you sneaking a few peeks at some of the others. You and Mukuro spend a lot of time staring at that Naegi boy. What’re the odds his talent lets him get lucky?” 

Tsumugi’s breath was growing ragged as the analyst’s fingers stroked and squeezed. “And these hips are so wide! I’m almost a little jealous, actually. Not to mention these thighs of yours; no one would ever believe these thick things belonged to me.”

“Did you forget about me, or should I add ‘exhibitionist’ to your list of traits?” Matsuda said, looking away from the pair of wriggling, near-naked girls. It was… hard not to think about it, even in his current situation. And the last thing he needed was something awkward for her to- 

He shuddered, doubling over as much as his bonds would let him. Something was wrong. It was like his skin was on fire, like his blood was boiling. He clenched and unclenched his fists, tensed his whole body, grit his teeth as his mind was overwhelmed by the strange heat.

“Ooh, I was wondering how long this would take,” Junko cooed, ceasing her groping and slowly making her way round behind him.

“What did you… do to me…?” He gasped, his breath shallow and ragged. He could feel his whole body heat up, the blood pooling in his face and… his…

“A little something courtesy of the Ultimate Chef. Well, more so the Ultimate Pharmacist, but she’s with those Future Foundation dorks so I couldn’t give her the credit, now could I?” Her hand slid down his body, gently rubbing at his thighs before slipping down and stroking along his hardening cock. He shivered at her touch, her fingers slowly dragging up the underside. 

“I just wanted to give you something nice as a reward for helping me cause so much despair. Of course, I’ll have to erase all of this so you don’t spill the beans too early when the killing starts, but hey; it’s the thought that counts, right?” She said, gently nibbling his ear. 

Junko gestured to the still panting Tsumugi, who jumped a little in place before padding her way across to the chair and kneeling between Matsuda’s thighs. Her face was bright red as she positioned herself in front of his cock, her eyes wide and almost frightened. Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around his shaft, one hand barely enough to cover his girth, let alone his length.

“I-I’ve never seen one so big before…” Tsumugi said, clearly unable to look away as she slowly stroked him.

“I know, right?” Junko traced little circles across Matsuda’s torso, finger tips dragging across the valleys between each muscle, “Big brains, big balls, big dick… if you weren’t so shy you might have pumped a load into every girl at Hope’s Peak. Even some of the teachers; Miss Yukizome was so easy to convince…”

“I was… busy,” He said. The slow movements across his skin were making him twitch, and it was getting harder and harder to hold back the gasps. Every inch of him was as sensitive as his cockhead, “Some of us have other things on their mind besides filling an empty hole.”

“Do you mean my heart or my cunt?” Junko said, “Because nothing but despair fills one, whereas this monster is more than welcome in the other.”

“I-I dunno if it could even fit…” Tsumugi said. She tentatively licked along the underside of his cock and Matsuda had to bite his lip.

“Well, just keep trying until it does! Come on, Shirogane, you can do better than this. With all the dirty manga you read I’m surprised you’re so timid.”

“I-I don’t read that much hentai! Well, maybe a little now and then, but…” Tsumugi kissed her way up to the tip, “I did re-watch Taimanin Asagi earlier, s-so I can try to-MMPH!”

She was cut off by Junko grabbing her hair and forcing her mouth down Matsuda’s shaft. He cried out, the sudden warm wetness shorting out his mind. His hips pushed upwards on their own, down Tsumugi’s throat as Junko bobbed the helpless girl’s head up and down. The zip-ties dug into his skin as he tried to yank his wrists apart. He closed his eyes to hide the sight of it, but hearing her gags and splutters only made his cock throb more and more. He could feel her hands bat against his thighs, the occasional scrape of teeth as her mouth stretch to accommodate him. 

“Who… hah… needs enemies with an ugly bitch like you for a friend?” He hissed.

“She was taking too long! I’m the kind of girl to fast-forward to the rough bits, you know,” Junko said, “Besides, she loves it. Don’t you?”

She pulled Tsumugi off of him, holding her up by her blue locks. Tsumguis’ eyes were glazed over as she gasped and coughed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Mascara was running down her tear-stained cheeks, her glasses askew and thin strands of drool cascading down her chin.

“Ah… h-ah…” Tsumugi panted.

“See? I told you!” Junko giggled, forcing Tsumugi back down. There was less resistance this time, Tsumugi’s hand’s tightening round his thighs as her lips slid further and further down his shaft. Her body shook as she kissed his hilt, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her throat squeezed around his cock as she desperately gulped for air. The heat across Matsuda’s body was growing stronger and stronger with every assisted bob; it was getting hard to think. Every instinct in his body was screaming at triple the volume, drowning out the sensible side that was trying to form a plan. He strained under both his captors, Junko’s fingers teasing his saliva-slick balls while her chest pressed insistently at the back of his head. He yanked at the restraints, growling and hissing rather than show a single hint about how much pleasure he was really in.

A snap behind him. A stinging on his wrists. The feeling of freedom.

Adrenaline rushed into him, and with a sharp kick he sent Tsumugi flying across the floor. He heard a gasp behind him; a moment of surprise. He stood, kicked the chair out from behind him and lunged for Junko with a roar. His hand caught on something and he was rewarded with a tearing sound. A strike to his chest sent him staggering, holding something loose and smooth in his fist. He looked down at the scrap of black fabric, and back up at Junko.

“Yasuke…” She looked down at her naked chest, a few red marks on her flawless skin from where his hands had been. Somehow her breasts seemed even bigger now they were free; perky and perfect in every way. Junko clasped her hands over her face and cried out, “Kyaa! Yasuke, you pervert!”

Matsuda grit his teeth and tossed the top away. He lashed out, grabbing her by the arm with one hand and slamming her face first into the wall, holding her there by her head as his head began to clear. His body still burnt, but the fire was dimmer. Manageable.

“Ooh, I love it when you’re forceful,” Junko purred, her crocodile tears drying up.

“Enough,” Matsuda said, “I don’t know what your end-game is-”

“End game? Oh, you sound so serious! It’s really cute,” She giggled, “Is there something wrong with a girl wanting to have a little fun with a guy?”

“You kidnapped me,” –He pressed her head harder against the wall- “And erased my memory.”

“We all have our kinks,” She pressed the soft flesh of her arse into his hips, brushing along his still hard cock, “I know you like it rough.”

“Stop that!” His cock was twitching. The heat was rushing back, pooling in his core. His head was filling with filthy images; her arse bouncing against his thighs, her tits jiggling with every thrust…

“Look at you; so strong and virile. Mmm… you could take me if you wanted to. Have your way with me over and o-over… hah… I wouldn’t be able to resist it,” –she was flushed, her chest heaving with every ragged breath. He could swear there was some drool as well- “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Go ahead… rape me. Fill me with the despair of having my body ravaged by my childhood friend!”

“Don’t call me that!” His fingers tightened around the pink-blonde locks and he yanked her head back as his other hand tore away her bikini bottoms. Damn the reason, damn the planning, damn everything. He held her hips and buried himself inside her cunt, pushing all the way to his hilt. Junko screamed, her back arching as her face contorted with pleasure.

She was tight. Tighter than Tsumugi’s throat had been. He slammed into her, the room filling with the sound of wet slaps and her shrieks. He could feel her grow slicker with each thrust, feel her quiver around his girth. He let her head go free, his hands reaching round and his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her breasts. He growled and grunted, groping and squeezing her in a mix of anger and desire. He could feel the wonderful pressure build inside him, spurred on by her eagerness.

“Ah! Hah! Y-yes! That’s it!” Junko cried, “Come on, you stud! Use me! Fuck me until I break!”

“J-Junko…” Tsumugi’s timid voice was barely audible over the screaming. Matsuda’s head turned sharply as panic crept in. She was kneeling on the floor, her swimsuit pulled away as her hand buried itself in her pussy. 

She bit her lip as a shudder ran through her body, her eyes firmly on Matsuda’s hips. No... his cock.

“Dammit… are you both perverts?” He growled.

“Why’re you… looking at her?” Junko asked, a crooked smile on her face, “Am I not enough for you? A-aah… even when you’re f-fucking me you reject me… such despair… s-such wonderful despair!”

“Shut up!” He slammed his hand down on her arse, a red welt forming as she shivered around him. The warmth of her body in his hands –of her cunt around his cock… The mix of the teasing and foreplay, bubbling alongside the chemical heat that scorched his skin. He tugged at her nipples, feeling her clench around him as she howled Her toned body glistened with sweat, her arse jiggled against his hips. Their legs were shaking, Junko threatening to collapse beneath him were it not for his hands on her chest; holding her in place while he used her to sate the burning need in his groin.

With a roar and a few strong, shuddering thrusts he came. His body tensed, his mind blanking as his cock pulsed and throbbed. He doubled over, nails digging into Junko’s warm body as spurt after spurt of his thick, hot cum flooded her waiting slit. Something was wrong; he was still cumming, still shuddering. Like something was drawing it out. Gradually he slowed and stopped, pulling his shaft from her and watching a small stream of jizz flow down her smooth thighs as she collapsed against the wall. Her shaky fingers slid up to rub her slick folds, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes glassy. All three of them were panting, Tsumugi occasionally mewling as her fingers worked themselves over her body. Matusda rubbed his head; it didn’t feel any better. It slowly dawned on him that he could leave. The door was open. Tsumugi wouldn’t stop him. Couldn’t stop him. Junko was down for the count. But there was still something inside him, something burning his body up. His hands still aching to grasp soft skin, the primal need still demanding more and more pleasure.

His still hard cock twitched as he turned his gaze toward the Ultimate Cosplayer.

Tsumugi squeaked as he lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. Her blue hair splayed out beneath her like a fan or a blanket, framing her pale body perfectly. She shivered as his hands ran along her thick thighs; gasped as he pulled them apart and upwards, pressing her knees up to her shoulders. Her face was flushed, full of fear and embarrassment. Matusda growled down at her, and her face only got redder.

“M-mating press?” She stammered as he ground his cock against her slick slit, “I-I’ve seen it done in so many d-doujins, but I never thought I’d… I-I’d…”

Her eyes were locked on his cock. He pushed it gently against her folds, then harder and more insistently. His hands tightened around her knees and, with one solid thrust, pushed himself down and inside her. Her hips bucked upwards and her head fell back, her cunt clenching around him. She was almost as tight as Junko, but quieter; she moaned instead of screamed, gasped and mewled as he slammed against her body. Wet slaps once again filled the room. He sped up and her eyes rolled back, her tongue lolling out of her in an almost comical expression.

“Hah! A-aah! N-no!” She groaned, “N-not there! I-if you keep fucking me like this, I-I’ll cum!”

“Duh, that’s kind of the point!” Came Junko’s voice, just before she sat herself onto Tsumugi’s face, “Honestly, I’ve never gotten that kind of dialogue.”

“M-mmph!” Tsumugi said.

“Not… hah… had enough?” Matusda growled as he pounded away.

“Mmm… you did pump me full of a lot of cum there. Must be that drug I slipped you,” She ground her hips downwards, hissing slightly. Her body was covered in red bruises and sharp scratches, a drop of blood sliding its way down her shoulders, “It felt so good… a-ah… the mastermind of the world’s destruction, r-reduced to a cumdump for you…”

“You’re fucking crazy.”

“No, you are!” She giggled, “Ooh… she’s really good at this. Her tongue must have felt amazing on that big, thick cock of your earlier.”

“Better than you did,” He said through clenched teeth.

“Hah… y-you hurt me! M-mm… Hey, Tsumugi? You like the taste of his cum?”

Junko hissed, her hands gripping Tsumugi’s hair as she doubled over.

“Ooh, you do, huh? Mmm… that’s good. Because he’s going to pump a big… thick… creamy load into you. Just like he did to me. His fat cock is gonna fill that pussy of yours to the brim,” –she pressed her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look straight into her grinning face- “Right, Yasuke?”

Matsuda glared back. He wanted to stop, to slow down and defy her. But his body just kept going; slamming down into the quivering cosplayer. His hands slipped off her thighs to rest on the floor and immediately her legs were wrapped around his waist, begging him to push deeper and harder. Her moans were muffled but frantic, echoed by Junko’s whimpers. His thighs and abdomen were aching, ready to collapse, but still he kept going. Tsumugi was sucking him in, begging to be broken beneath him and his libido was happy to oblige her. A soft caress moved across his cheek, pushing his head back upwards to meet Junko’s gaze. Wild, crazy. And impossibly sexy.

He gave one last groan of exertion, pushing himself as deep as he could and shuddering as his cock pulsed again. Tsumugi tightened around him with a muffled cry as he flooded her with cum, twitching and quivering in time with each spurt. There was less this time, but still more than he thought possible. More than enough to dribble out of her as he pulled away, dropping back on his knees and panting. He stank of sweat and sex, his body raw and red from the slapping and the rubbing. His throat was dry, his limbs tired.

He looked at Junko, watched her clamber off of Tsumugi and slip her fingers into the cosplayer’s dripping cunt. His eyes flickered and he shook his head. He’d had sex before. He’d never felt this… this… He blinked. He swayed a little. Next he knew the two girls were beside him, trailing kisses up his tired body. He couldn’t fall asleep. He had no idea what they would do, how he would wake up. If he would wake up.

He closed his eyes as they nibbled his collarbone, and forgot everything.


End file.
